bristolroversfandomcom-20200214-history
James Fraser
James Fraser is a forward player and midfielder, who joined Rovers in the summer of 2007 on a free transfer from Woking. James has some some international experience at an early age, having played for England Schools and British Colleges. He did not make any appearances for the Rovers first team, and had loan spells at Tiverton Town, Lewes, Tiverton again and finally Bognor Regis Town before being released by Rovers in the summer of 2009. Career On his debut for Tiverton, James scored after just 3 minutes and was voted man-of-the-match. A series of impressive performances for the Yellows led to his loan being extended for a second month, and then a third. He returned to Rovers at the end of March 2008, after having spent three months at Ladysmead, which is the maximum permitted by league rules. He played in all fifteen league games that were played by Tiverton during this spell, scoring three goals, as well as a cup game in the Devon Bowl in which he scored a single goal. At the start of his second season at Rovers he moved out on loan again, this time to Lewes in the Blue Square Premier for a month, before Tiverton brought him back to Devon for a second spell where he joined up with fellow Rovers loanee Matt Groves and former Rovers goalie and coach Steve Book. A successful month a Ladysmead led to the deal being extended to a second month, and as with his previous spell with Tivvy, a third. Having reached the maximum loan period allowed by the league, he was forced to leave Tiverton and joined up with Conference South side Bognor Regis Town for an initial one month period, which was later extended to a second month. During his second month with the Rocks, James suffered a knee injury in a match at Basingstoke on 17 January 2009 which brought a premature end to his spell there. Further investigation revealed that the injury required him to undergo surgery on the damaged joint. He was released by Rovers following the 2008-09 season after not being offered a new contract, and joined Eastbourne Borough that summer, although first team opportunities with The Sports were few and far between. He found himself farmed out firstly to Whitehawk, and then to Sutton United, where his only appearance saw him subbed after 52 minutes with a foot injury. He signed for Eastbourne Town in January 2010 and remained there until the summer, when he re-joined Bognor Regis Town, a club he was previously loaned to by Bristol Rovers. He moved on to Whitehawk early in the 2011–12 season and ended the year as their top goalscorer, with 16 goals in 34 appearances. Career stats Record against Rovers James has never played a competitive match against Bristol Rovers. See also *Players with no league appearances Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards Category:26 April Category:Players born in 1989 Category:Players who joined in 2007 Category:Woking Category:Tiverton Town Category:Lewes Category:Bognor Regis Town Category:Eastbourne Borough Category:Whitehawk Category:Sutton United Category:Eastbourne Town Category:Whitehawk